The Other Grey
by BarryGrey
Summary: There is another Grey at SGH and this ones a resident.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Greys anatomy or any characters other than Barry.

"Dr. Grey to OR 3" went over the intercom, Dr. Grey got up and grabbed the lucky scrub cap that had super hero words on it. When Dr. Grey reached the OR, Dr. Callie Torres looked up from the patient and said "This is John Kirkland, he came into the OR with a broken leg and some broken ribs. I'm nearly done resetting his leg but there was some internal damage to the abdomen." Dr. Grey nodded and said "Got it Cal" and turned a went into the scrub room to get scrubbed in.

Dr. Grey came back into the room and looked around and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, Comin in hot." And the scrub nurses chuckled and got ready to assist Dr. Grey in the procedure. After the four hour surgery Dr. Grey scrubbed out and met Callie out the door "So Barr, how's it feel being back at Seattle Grace? Did ya miss me?" said Callie "Of course Cal, I came back just for you." Barry said back with sarcasm.

As they walked through the halls to get to the waiting room Callie and started catching Barry up on the new interns. "The new interns are kinda sad to look at, like honestly the Asian one is scalpel crazy, the blonde is to emotional and latches on to patients, the boyish intern is like a sad puppy dog, the jackass is well a jackass." Started Callie and Barry just looked at her with a bored expression and rolled his Hazel eyes at her "Your sister is also an intern here." Barry stopped and stared at Callie's form as she continues to walk. Callie stopped once she noticed that her best friend had stopped walking next to her and turned around "Barr you good?" she said when she saw his deer in headlights look, Barry's expression changed from deer in headlights to oh shit before he got his facial expressions under control "Yeah Cal, so where's the family at?" Barry asked once he realized that they reached the waiting room doors. Callie gave him a look that said that they would be discussing things later when they weren't so busy.

* * *

After informing the family Barry went off in search of Dr. Bailey to see if Callie was right and his sister is truly doing a internship at Seattle Grace. Barry was so confused by the fact the same sister who said she didn't want to see him ever again was doing an internship at his hospital, why was Meredith here? he thought, she never talked about wanting to be a doctor and definitely not a surgeon. Some of the nurses were whispering back and forth when they saw him walk by because of the news that another Grey was at SGH and this one was a 5th year resident.

Barry walked up to the ER nurses station "Can you page Dr. Bailey for me please?" he asks "Of course Dr. Grey" Replied the nurse, Barry looked her up and down and asks "What's your name?" she looks up at him and says "Olivia" he nods "Cool, Nice to meet you." He says as he sees Bailey walking over, Olivia smiles and gives him a little wave.

"Dr. Bailey how are you today?" says Barry "How about ask me your real question, Barry." Replies Bailey, Barry looks at her surprised "What do I look stupid to you Grey?" says Bailey looking amusedly at Barry "Of course not. Is Meredith really here?" he asks with confusion clear across his face.

Bailey looks at him with worry and says "Yes she's here she's one of my interns." Barry looks towards the windows and then back at Bailey and nods "Thanks Dr. Bailey" he says and walks away from her. Bailey watches after him and pulls out her phone and calls Callie.

"Callie its Miranda you might want to find Barry Grey." Miranda says still looking in the direction that Barry left in "Why is he okay?" Callie responds sounding confused and worried "I'm not sure Torres that's why I called you he asked me about one of the suck ups his sister in particular. And he just walked away looking upset I think." She responds. "Where did he go?" asks Callie who sounds even more worried, which confuses Bailey because she doesn't really see a reason for Torres to get so worked up over Grey "From the direction he went in it looks he went to the tunnels." Says Miranda "Damn it." Callie whispers "Thanks for calling me Bailey" "No problem Torres" says Miranda and hangs up.

* * *

Barry makes it to the tunnels and goes to the quiet and less know place in the boiler room and yanks his scrub cap off his head and slides down the wall with his eyes closed. He feels and hears his phone going off and ignores it not caring who it is or what they want.

Callie was starting to get worried about her best friend seeing as she had called him numerous times and has been wandering in the tunnels looking for him. Callie stopped and tried to remember where Barry's favorite spot was ' _That's right the boiler room'_ Callie thought so she quickly turned the next corner to head to the boiler room and say Baileys suck ups sitting on a gurney _'Damn'_ she thought _'Hopefully they wont be there when I find Barry'_ as Callie walked past them quickly and the interns quieted down and watched her walk by them curious as to where she was going.

Barry was still sitting against the wall and just stared at his hands wondering what the hell he was going to do. He looked up as he heard someone walking quickly his way and he had an idea as to who it was. Barry watched as the door was opened and Callie walked in and closed the door. Callie walked over to him and sat next to him quietly waiting to see if he would talk first. He look at her "Cal why are you here?" he said after he looked away "Barr you're my best friend and Bailey called me" she responded as she watched his face for any signs of distress. "Meredith is here." he said with his eyes closed Callie nodded "I know" she said "Meredith told me she never wanted to see me again but now I'll have to see her around the hospital. She doesn't know I'm here yet" he said as he turned and looked at Callie "Barr when I walked down here I saw her in the next hallway." She said with worry as he closed his eyes again and tilted his head towards his lap.

Barry shook his head and stood up and walked over to where his scrub cap was thrown and shoved it into a pocket of his scrub pants. He looked at Callie and helped her up and said "Lets go get some food" Callie brought her hand up to his head and made his short brown hair even more of a mess "Sure if you still remember the way" she said as he gently slapped away her hand and looked at her with amusement.

When Barry and Callie got to the hallway where Callie saw Baileys interns they were no longer there _'Hmm'_ Callie thought _'I guess Bailey paged them'_ they spent the rest of the walk to the cafeteria joking around.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any characters other than Barry

As Barry and Callie got to the cafeteria they went up and paid for their food and went to their old table in the corner. "So Cal I found an apartment across the street." he says looking at Callie; Callie looks up at him "Cool? Are we still going to have movie nights?" Callie responds looking at him with hope because she hasn't spent anytime with her best friend since he took a break and went to New York. Barry looks at her with shock "Cal it has two bedrooms" he says looking at her with amusement and hope "Barr are you asking to be roommates?" she looks at him hopefully Barry rolls his eyes "Obviously Cal who else would I have live with me?" Callie just laughs and looks excited "Can we go see it after our shift?" she asks practically jumping with excitement. He laughs and nods and after that they settle down and quickly finish their lunch so they can go check on their patients. "Hey Cal I'm going to check on my appendectomy patient and find out which of Baileys Interns are going to scrub in with me." He tells her "Got it Barr later." She says hurrying off to answer her pager that just went off.

Barry watches her leave and shakes his head in amusement and gets ready to face his sister in case she's with Bailey. So Barry heads up to the OR board and looks at the names and as he looks down the board he sees SHEPHERD/GREY _'Shepherd? Why does that sound familiar?'_ thinks Barry with a confused look in his eyes Barry looks to see which OR they are in _'OR 3'_ he thinks _'Wasn't I just there a couple hours ago'_ he shrugs and heads to the viewing room and just as he gets there he sees Baileys interns _'Doesn't she call them suck ups?'_ he shakes his head _'whatever, doesn't matter'_ Barry sits in a chair in the back of the gallery and watches his sister work with _'Is that Derek?'_ he thinks confused _'Why isn't he with Addison?'_ he continues to watch the surgery and just as the Shepherd starts to close Meredith looks into the gallery and Barry knows that she's seen him because her eyes go wide and have a shocked look in them. _'Damn it'_ he thinks because the other interns turn and look at him and the Asian one looks at him with judgy eyes. Barry quickly gets up and leaves without looking back.

Barry walks to the NICU wondering if Addison is here with Derek, he walks up to the nurse station "Is there a Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd here?" he asks politely the nurse looks up at him "Yes there is would you like me to page her?' replies the nurse. _'Should I?'_ he thinks _'Screw it.'_ He looks back up from the counter to the nurse "Yes please page her" the nurse nods and pages Addison to the desk. Barry starts to pace around the general area in front of the desk waiting for Addison to show up just as he's make his 5th lap he hears heels clicking across the linoleum and he stops pacing and faces the direction that he hears the clicking coming from and as Addison turns the corner Barry's face lights up with a smile that makes Addison stop in her tracks and stare at him before picking up the pace and when she reaches him she slaps the back of his head "Barry Thomas Grey where the hell have you been!" she says loudly making the nurses look at them and start whispering. Barry looks at her with a slight smile on his face "Why the hell are you smiling Grey!?" she says looking if possible even more irritated "Addie chill I was looking for an apartment" he finally responds looking amused Addison still looking extremely irritated "Why couldn't you at least call? I thought you finally crashed that damn motorcycle of yours." she says in a normal voice "I was going to actually but I got caught up unpacking my things and talking to Cal." He says, Addison looks at him "Am I finally going to meet her?" she asks happily because she's been wanting to meet Callie for the longest time after all the stories she's heard. Barry nods and says "Yup, now dear grasshopper Why are you in Seattle?" Addison gets a sad look on her face and feels like she's being stared at and turns her head and looks at the nurses who are now watching them and gossiping about how they know each other.

Addison grabs his hand and drags him to the attending's lounge all the while knowing she just caused more rumors to come to life. Barry just rolls his eyes and lets her drag him after her "Addie slow down where's the fire?" he laughs but stops when she turns her head to the side and he can see her eyes watery once they finally get to the lounge and she plops down on the couch, Barry closes the door behind them and looks at Addison with worry "Addie did someone hurt you? Whose ass do I need to kick?" he says with anger and concern. Addison looks up at him sadly "I followed Derek here" she says with a wavering voice "Why did he come here?" he replies Addison puts her head in her hands causing Barry to sit next to her and put his arm around her and in response she puts her head on his shoulder "I cheated on him with Mark and he came here to get away from us." She says and Barry feels his shoulder get wet "Red everything is going to be okay got it?" he says determined and worried "Where are you staying now?" Addison sniffles and says "The Archfield" slightly muffled by Barry's scrub top. "You can stay with me Ad" he says "Callie won't mind she's been dying to meet you" Addison just quietly nods against his shoulder _'I'll have to get her stuff in a couple hours'_ he thinks "Ad when does your shift end?" he asks her quietly not sure if she's asleep or awake "3:30" she whispers Barry nods and looks at his watch _'12pm'_ "Ad my shift ends in 30 minutes do you want me to get your stuff and move it to my apartment?" he asks her "Okay Barr" she says still whispering Barry's shoulder is still getting wet because Addison is still quietly crying. Barry lightly kisses her head "Where's your room key and what number is it?" he asks her she responds "in my purse and 2201" Barry nods and hears both his and Addison's pagers go off he gently moves his right arm from around Addison and looks at both their pagers _'911 pit'_ "Ad we gotta go to the pit it's a 911" he says quickly and Addison gently lets go of his scrub top and stands up walks over to the sink and splashes water on her face to get rid of the redness "Lets go Barr" and pulls him up or at least tries to Barry chuckles and stands up and pulls her out of the room and then they both hurry to get to the ER and find out why they were paged.

Barry and Addison race to the pit "What's going on?" says Barry with no emotion when he sees Derek Shepherd in Trauma room 1 with Baileys interns and Preston Burke. Addison looks at Barry quickly in worry before getting the patients chart, she reads it as Burke says "32-year-old female 24 weeks pregnant brought in for a car crash abdominal injures, head trauma and abnormal heart beat." Barry nods and says "Prep an OR" to a nurse and Addison says "We will meet you down there" as she and Barry rush out of the trauma room to meet them in the OR. They run to the attending's locker room so Addison can change into her scrubs and grab her favorite scrub cap. Barry waits outside while Addison changes and once she comes back out they start running again and get to OR 1's scrub room so they can scrub in. Barry quickly ties his lucky scrub cap on his head and starts to wash his hands and looks at Addison "Red you good?" he asks her Addison looks at him "I got it Barr, you and I are taking lead." She replies Barry nods and the both hold their arms up and look at each other and Barry says "Game on" and they both nod and walk into the OR where they are gowned and gloved while Shepherd and Burke were scrubbing in.

Burke and Shepherd entered the OR and got ready to save this woman's life. Barry looks around and sees that everyone is determined to save this woman and her baby's life, he looks up into the gallery and is surprised to see his sister and the rest of Bailey's interns along with Callie and the Chief of Surgery Richard Webber. Barry returns his gaze to Addison, Burke, Shepherd and the others in the OR and says "Ladies and Gentlemen comin in hot." And makes the first cut and begins working on the woman's internal injuries "Damn her spleen is destroyed I'll have to remove it." Barry says while shaking his head as he removes her spleen and Addison looks at him and says "The baby is in distress" _'damn'_ Barry thinks _'we might have to remove the baby'_ Barry nods "Recommendations?" he asks her she looks over and says "fix the damage and hope that the baby will no longer be in distress." Barry nods and Shepherd and Burke start working on her brain and heart respectively.

4 hours later the patient is closed up and in recovery, Burke and Shepherd have already scrubbed out and left by the time Addison and Barry get into the scrub room "I'm glad we didn't need to take her baby out." Barry says while he washes his hands and forearms Addison glances at him "Me too, so you still want me to live with you and Callie in your apartment?" asks Addison worried that he changed his mind on letting her live with him because The Archfield was expensive to live in. Barry looks over at her while he dries his hands "Of course Ad all I need to do is go and get your stuff and put it in the apartment." He says looking at her with confused eyes "Do you not want to" Addison cut him off "Of course I do" she says quickly while drying her hands off and tosses the towel into the bin. Barry and Addison walk out of the scrub room to inform the family that the woman is okay and so is her baby.

When Barry and Addison get to the waiting room they look around and call for the family of Sarah Moore four people stand up and rush over to them and they all look terrified "Hi I'm Dr. Grey and this Dr. Montgomery Shepherd, Sarah and her baby are fine and in recovery. The surgery went very well." starts Barry smiling at the family and Addison continues "We are expecting both of them to make a full recovery. A nurse will take you to them in a moment." The family visibly relaxes and shake the doctor's hands and start calling the other family members who aren't there to let them know that their loved ones are alive and in recovery.

Barry and Addison walk away and because both of their shifts are over they head back to the Attending's Locker room so Addison can change into her street clothes "Hey Ad I'm going to head to the residents' locker room and change do you want to meet me over there when your done so we can go get your stuff?" Barry asks her Addison turns around and says "Sure Barr I'll be there soon" Barry nods and quickly walks to the Resident Locker room because when Addison says soon she means it. Barry had just changed pants and was shirtless when Addison walked into the room and Barry turned around surprised "I thought you'd be longer" he says and Addison shakes her head "Nope you want me to wait outside?" she responds Barry just shakes his head "No Ad its fine" he says to her as he pulls his sweater over his head "I'm just going to text Cal really quick" Barry says and Addison just nods and sits down next to him Barry pulls out his phone and texts Callie

Barry: ' _Addison needs someone where to stay so I'm going to give her my room. I'm going to pick up her stuff, when does your shift end?'_

Callie: _'Okay my shift ends at 10:30'_

Barry: _'I'll pick you up then and take you to the apartment is pizza okay for dinner?'_

Callie: _'Yeah that's fine.'_

Callie: _'you know there's a rumor that you and Addison slept with each other. McDreamy is on a rampage.'_

Barry looks at Addison "Who the hell is McDreamy?" Addison Laughs and says "That's Derek's nickname. Your sister and the other interns gave it to him." Barry looks disgusted at what Addison said and Barry says "Cal said there's a rumor that you and I slept together and that _McDreamy_ is on a rampage" Addison looks amused and worried because she doesn't want Derek hitting the man who is like her brother. "Don't worry Barr, Derek needs to not listen to the gossip." she says _'Should I tell him about Meredith and Derek?'_ she glances at Barry while he responds to Callie.

Barry: _'Shepherd's an idiot'_

Callie: _'I know I'll see you after my shift'_

Barry puts his phone back in his pocket and sees Addison glancing at him every now and again "Addison what's wrong?" he asks her Addison bits her lip and says "Barry I need to you stay calm and not freak out okay?" Barry looks at her worried but nods "Meredith and Derek slept together before I came here to get back with him." says Addison scared of his reaction, Barry stares at her still processing her words and Addison watches the anger that she sees in his eyes from earlier double and become rage. Barry stands up quickly and walks out of the room leaving Addison to follow after him and try to keep up and calm him down "Barry stop! Damn it Barry!" Addison says to him because he had just walked up to a Nurse station and says "page Derek Shepherd Now." He tells the nurse and by the time Addison caught up to Barry the nurse had already paged Derek.

"Barry please think about what your doing." pleads Addison, Barry looked at her with gentle eyes although you could tell by his body language he was still very angry "Ad I will not hit him so don't worry he hurt you and he is bound to hurt Mer. She may be mad at me for something I had no control over but she is still my sister." Barry says to Addison calmly.

Barry turns when he hears Derek Shepherds voice and sees him round the corner with Meredith _'perfect'_ Barry thought sarcastically _'Mer's with him'_ Once Derek and Meredith notice a very angry Barry and a scared Addison they stop walking and watch as Barry walks up to them "You hurt Addison and now your sleeping with my baby sister." Barry says barely controlling his anger.

Meredith is shocked that he still cares about her after all the horrible things she said and did to him. Derek glares at Barry and says "What I did to her?! What about what she did to me by sleeping with my best friend?!" Derek was red in the face at this point and had balled up his fists. Barry glared at him and felt Addison gently grab his hand so he looked down at her and saw how scared she was and then looked back up at Shepherd "Stay away from Addison unless she approaches you and you will treat her and my sister with respect or we will have even more of a problem." He says with barely controlled anger Addison pulls on his hand again wanting to get away from the hostile situation before someone got hurt Barry looked at her again and then looked at Meredith and saw worry and fear in her eyes so he let Addison pull him away and just as he turned away completely, Barry heard a gasp and turned back around and saw Derek Shepherd lunge at him so he quickly pushed Addison out of the way and into one of Bailey's interns and braced himself for Shepherds tackle.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any characters other than Barry

Barry slammed into the floor and had no time to protect his face from Derek's fists, after a couple of hits Barry was able to slam his knee into Derek's abdomen and when Derek rolled off him in pain Barry rolled the opposite way and slowly tried to stand up but he couldn't get higher than on his knees he could hear Addison and Meredith screams but he couldn't see them due to the blood dripping into his eyes from somewhere on his head.

He heard Derek curse and get to his feet and kick him in the ribs. Barry rolled with the kick and slammed his feet into Derek's abdomen again and heard Derek fall once more. Barry felt rough hands help him up and guide him towards who he thinks are Addison and Callie and then into an unoccupied patient room. Soft hands with gauze wipe the blood from his face. Barry tried to open his eyes and see who was helping him but he was positive it was both Addison and Callie due the scent of the perfume in the room. He could hear them talking to someone "Alex thank you for helping him up" Addison said it sounded like she was still crying "Thank you Karev" said Callie it sounded like she had tears in her eyes but was refusing to break down. "Yeah whatever the dude didn't have a chance" said a male voice _'I guess that's Alex'_ Barry thought Barry heard the door open and another person walk in. "Oh my god is he okay?" _'Is that?'_ Barry thought _'Meredith'_ Barry was shocked that Meredith came to check on him when she said she hated him.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Barry was 18 and was just accepted into Harvard University, Barry ran into the house on one of the rare days his mother was home and ran to her office door and politely knock "Mom, the letter came" said the 18-year-old he heard his mother's footsteps walk towards the door "Why do I care Barry." said an angry Ellis Grey looking at her son Barry looked down "Mom it's from Harvard" Barry said proudly and 12-year-old Meredith came running up the stairs "Barry the letters here? already?" said a slightly sad Meredith "Yeah Merry its here" said Barry looking down at his little sister "Well then open it up I have work to do." said Ellis angry that her son was just standing there._

 _Barry broke the seal and opened the letter "I've been accepted" said Barry in shock and Meredith lunged at her older brother and gave him a big hug "Congrats Barr Barr!" yelled Meredith, Ellis turned to the girl "Stop that nonsense right now and go to your room." yelled the irate Ellis and Meredith ran over to her room crying and slammed the door Ellis glared at the door and gave a hard look at Barry "Good for you." she said and walked back into her office and slammed the door._

 _Barry stared at the door in sadness 'why couldn't she be happy for me?' and walked over to his sister's room "Merry open the door" pleaded Barry. He heard some squeaking and light footsteps approach the door and he heard the lock click. Barry knew his sister was going to be sad when he left for school and he really didn't want to leave her with their mother who was getting more and more unstable after she left their father Thatcher._

 _Barry walked into Meredith's room and walked over to the bed where his sister was hiding under the comforter. "Oh where did my sister go?" stated Barry pretending to look for her in the closet, desk, and under the bed. He could hear his sister starting to giggle from her hiding place under her covers "I can't find my MerryBeary" said Barry sadly and he carefully sat on the lump on the bed and said "Geez this bed sure is lumpy." And he could her Meredith's giggles become full blown laughter "Barr Barr I'm under here!" Meredith said loudly still laughing, Barry laughing as well said "Oh there you are Merry!" in fake shock the two siblings laid on the bed laughing for a bit before Meredith slowly stopped laughing and said sadly and near tears "Barry I don't want you to go." Barry stopped laughing and looked at her "Mer I have to and I'll only be 14 minutes away and you can call me anytime you want and I'll answer because you're my little sister and I love you." Barry said looking at his sister who was crying and holding the bear he got her a couple of years ago. Meredith looked at him "please don't leave me here with mom take me with you!" she pleaded and Barry looked at his sister sadly "As much as I want to I can't, I'm so sorry Merry" he said Meredith looked at him now with anger "THEN LEAVE AND NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME YOU WOULD TAKE ME WITH YOU." Meredith yelled and balled up her fists and started trying to hit him and forced him to leave her room. 1 month later Barry looked up at his sister's window wishing she was there to say bye to him but he knew that no matter how hard he tried she wouldn't speak to him again._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

Barry groaned from his place on the bed causing everyone in the room to look at him. Addison rushed over and put her hands on his face that was now clear of blood "Barry? Barry can you hear me?" she said with worry Barry's eyes slowly blinked open "Red?" he whispers in pain Addison breathes a sigh of relief and hugs him and starts sobbing into his shoulder and is quickly joined by Callie "Damn it Barr" says Callie with tears streaming down her cheeks "I'm o kay Cal" Barry whispers out his voice cracking on the Okay.

Addison gently let's go of Barry and turns to the others in the room. The interns are looking at Addison, Barry and Callie in shock especially Meredith who has tears dripping down her face at the sight of her brothers face "I thought I heard Meredith?" Barry says quietly coughing a bit and then wincing from the pain in his ribs which doesn't go unnoticed by Callie or Addison. Callie lets go of him and says softly "You did she's right in front of you" Barry opens his eye and looks at Addison and Callie before looking towards the front of his bed seeing his sister, the interns, and Bailey in the room. Meredith is looking at him with sadness and remorse "Barr Barr I am so sorry for what he did." Meredith cries and as she says it Barry is in shock at what she called him seeing she hasn't called him that since he left for Harvard. "Merry it isn't your fault" he says quietly "It was Shepherds and he could've hurt Addison" he continued.

The interns watch the exchange between the siblings in shock but Bailey looked between Addison and Barry confused trying to figure out what she was missing. Meredith takes a step forward as if to hug him but stops and gives her brother one last look before walking out of the room. The interns look at him "Who's Alex?" Barry asks and the rough looking intern looks at him "I'm Alex" he says Barry looks at him and nods in thanks "Keep her safe please" Barry says looking directly at him. Alex looks surprised that Barry trusts him to keep Meredith safe Alex response "Of course" Barry just nods and turns his gaze to Miranda "who won?" he asks her everyone still in the room looks at him with shock wondering how he could ask such a stupid question Addison makes that thought known by lightly slapping his chest "Seriously Barr you have got to be kidding me" Addison says in annoyance Barry just rolls his eyes at her "Not what I meant" he says "Who won the intern appy?" he continues looking back at Bailey who says "O'Malley" and then turns to the rest of the interns "Out." she states while giving them the look that dares them to argue with her.

The interns scurry out of the room Bailey looks back at him and says "One of you check his ribs and make sure he doesn't have a concussion" she gives him one last worried look before turning and leaving the room.

Addison and Callie turn back to Barry who's face was starting to bruise. Callie looks at him "Barry can you lift your arms?" she asks him, Barry opens his eyes and looks at her "Nope" he says while Addison strokes his soft hair. Callie nods "How much do you like this sweater?" she asks him prompting his eyes to shoot open and slightly glare at her "Very much, why?" he says fearing that this would be the last time he saw his favorite sweater whole. Callie smiles slightly "I need to cut it off" she says Barry just groans and says "Damn it fine but your getting me a new one" Callie and Addison both laugh which just makes Barry sigh _'These women are going to be the death of me'_ he thinks.

Callie grabs the scissors from the tray and starts to cut open the sweater revealing the in shape upper body of Barry Grey making both women blush, Addison more then Callie who views Barry as a younger brother. Callie and Addison get tears in their eyes when they see the giant bruise on the left side of Barry's ribs "They don't look broken but no strenuous activity." she says looking him seriously Barry nods "Anything else Dr. Torres?" he replies in a teasing tone making Callie respond in kind "Yep I get to stitch your head up" she states happily causing Barry to groan and look pleadingly at Addison "Red don't let her ruin my face" he pouts at her with sad eyes making Addison laugh "Stop pouting Barr" Barry just closes his eyes and still pouting lets out a resigned sigh "fine Cal go for it" he says.

As Callie stitches up Barry's head, Addison is gently running her hand through his hair. The door opens abruptly and Richard Webber walks in and stops once he sees Barry's face and how Addison is stroking his hair. "Torres who started the fight?" Webber demands looking Callie in the eyes. Callie finishes the stitches on Barry's face and looks at Webber "Chief I don't know ask Addison she was there for the whole thing." The Chief turns his gaze to Addison who looks back him "Derek Shepherd started the fight, All Barry did was threaten him before I got him to turn around and when he turned to follow me Derek lunged at him causing Barry to push me out of the way and into O'Malley so I didn't get hurt. Derek hurt him badly Barry only kicked him twice to get him off of him and to stop hitting him." Addison says honestly. The chief looks at her a nods "Derek is suspended without pay for a month." He tells them and all three nod and Webber looks at Barry again and says "Get him a damn shirt" and walks out. Callie looks at Addison and Barry with a knowing look in her eyes "I'll be back with a shirt for you in a couple of minutes, Barry." She tells them and heads out of the room to go to the resident's locker room.

Addison looks down at Barry with a soft look on her face "Barry thank you for protecting me but you didn't have to." She says quietly Barry looks up at her "Of course I did. I protect those I care about, you know that." He tells her and Addison nods and they remain quiet just enjoying each others company until Callie returns with a shirt for Barry. Callie walks into the room "Okay Barr here's your shirt I grabbed the button up you had in there to make it easier on your ribs." Barry looks at Callie gratefully "Thanks Cal, can one of you help me sit up?" Barry asks both women who nod and each grab an arm and gently help him sit up and get on his feet.

Once Barry has his new shirt on he offers his arms to Callie and Addison "Shall we ladies?" Barry asks causing the women laugh "Of course kind sir" says Callie while Addison laughs at both of them and wraps her arm around Barry's as Callie wraps her arm around the other and they walk out of the room still laughing slightly. "Barr can we still get my stuff tonight?" asks Addison Barry glances at her "Of course we can Red why wouldn't we?" Barry asks confused Addison looks at him and shakes her head "Barry your hurt" says Addison and Barry looks at her "What's your point? The bellhop can carry your stuff to the car and I'll bring it to the elevator in the apartment building." Barry responds as the get on the elevator and head to the ground floor of the hospital. Both women nod and wait for the elevator to get to the ground floor once the doors open the 3 doctors stepped off the elevator and headed out to Addison's car.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Grey's Anatomy or characters other than Barry

AN: This story takes place late season 1 early season 2 I suppose. Feedback is always appreciated and if you guys would like to see something happen let me know I'll see if I can make it happen.

* * *

Once the doctors reach the car, Addison unlocks it and she and Callie help Barry into the passenger seat. Once Callie sits in the backseat, Addison starts up the car and drives to The Archfield. "So Addison how long have you known Barry?" Callie says looking at Addison "a few years I met him in his final year of med school when I visited Harvard to do a Q&A." Addison tells her Callie nods "Cool" and its mainly quiet for the rest of the ride to the hotel except for a few random questions here and there.

By the time they get to the hotel Barry's asleep in the passenger seat and neither Addison nor Callie want to wake him. Both women get out of the car "Shouldn't we crack a window for him?" Callie asks Addison tilts her head to the side "Your probably right" and restarts the car and rolls the windows down a little bit and shuts it off and locks the door "He'll be fine until we get back." When the women get back Barry is awake and pouting at them from the front seat while they place Addison's bags in the trunk.

"Not nice you two, I thought you were doctornapped" he says seriously both women look at him amused "Doctornapped? really Barry?" asks Addison amused while Callie laughs at his offended look when he says "Yes really Addison Montgomery you didn't even leave a note." And turns away from them both Addison straightens her face trying not to laugh "Of course Barry next time your left asleep in a car I'll leave a note." she tells him and he huffs and nods "Damn right you will." And Addison starts the car and leaves the hotel parking lot.

* * *

When they pull into the apartment parking lot all three doctors are tired and worn out after an emotional day. Barry climbs out of the car gently pushing the hands of Callie and Addison away "Nope I got it" he tells them and makes his way to the trunk and when he reaches for a bag Callie reaches over and flicks him in the forehead causing him to look at her annoyed "What the hell, Cal?" Addison starts laughing at the look on Barry's face causing him to shoot her a soft glare.

"You're not lifting anything" Callie tells him and Barry looks over at her "Why not?" Callie rolls her eyes "You have bruised ribs and I'm an Ortho Goddess and I say no." Barry looks at her "Fine" he says and walks over to Addison and takes her purse and starts walking towards the apartment building doors and when he doesn't hear them following him he turns "Are you coming or not? You know I have your purse" he says waving it in the air and Addison looks at him and says annoyed "Barry stopping waving my purse around." And grabs one bag while Callie grabs the last two and closes the trunk and both women start to follow Barry and Addison pushes the lock button on her keys and hears the beep that means that her car is locked up.

When they catch up to Barry at the elevators they see him impatiently tapping his foot glaring at the elevator doors.

Addison and Callie share a look trying to hide their smiles when the doors finally open "Bout damn time" Barry mumbles and walks on to the elevator closely followed by Addison and Callie.

When they get into the apartment Barry turns to them "Callie you got the right door and Addison you can have the left." He tells them and Addison looks at him "where are you sleeping Barr?" she asks and he points to the couch "right there on my super comfortable couch" he tells her with a charming grin Addison shakes her head "I can't take your room Barry" she tells him and Callie looks between them "Your both adults share a bed" she says rolling her eyes.

Barry and Addison look at each other and shrug, Addison reaches over and gently pulls Barry and they both walk over to the bedroom door and open it.

Addison looks around "your good at decorating Barr" and grabs her bags from the floor and Barry points at the closet "It's a walk-in you can have the left side" and walks over to the dresser and grabs some new boxers and sweatpants and walks over to the bathroom "I'm gonna grab a shower are the stitches water proof?" and Addison says "Yeah they should be fine" and Barry nods and closes the door starts the shower and starts to take off the dirty clothes and gently opens the shower door and gets in and starts to wash his hair and clean the rest of his body and quickly finishes up and shuts the water off and grabs he towel and wraps it around his waist and steps out of the shower and looks in the mirror and sees the bruises on his ribs and face _'damn shepherd'_ he thinks and places the towel in the hamper with the dirty clothes and puts on the new boxers and sweatpants and walks out of the bathroom with steam coming out from behind him.

Addison looks up from her position on the bed "Showers free" Barry tells her and she looks at his ribs and face and stands up and gently touches his face "does it hurt?" she asks him and Barry shakes his head "Not really probably will in the morning though" he says softly and gently kisses her forehead "I'm assuming Callie ordered the pizza?" and Addison nods "Yeah" and Barry looks at her "I'll be in the kitchen to give you some privacy" he says, she nods and grabs her sleep clothes and heads into the bathroom "towels are under the sink" Barry tells her before leaving the room and heading out to the kitchen where Callie was chilling on a barstool.

Callie looks up when Barry walks in "I ordered pizza" she tells him and he nods and sits next to her and she looks at the bruises on his face and side "So whats the revenge plan for McDouche?" she asks him with a smirk and he responds "Nothing yet" Callie looks at him surprised "Hm well let me know when and I'll help" she says and Barry nods with a smile "Course Cal" and Barry walks over to the fridge "Beer?" he asks and when he receives a nod he grabs two beers and a wine glass and bottle for Addison.

They both sit and wait patiently for Addison and the pizza and about 10 minutes later Addison walks out of the bedroom with her hair still in a towel and sits across from Barry and Callie and accepts the glass of wine in front of her an after taking a sip "Whats up?" she asks curiously and just receives smiles and shrugs.

When they hear a knock at the door Barry gets up and grabs money from the take-out jar and pays the pizza guy and walks back over and places it in front of them and grabs the napkins and plates and sits back down. Barry looks at both of them "Pizza's here!" he states happily while grabbing a slice and quickly biting into it making both women roll their eyes and laugh before grabbing their own slices of pizza.

After each doctor had their fill Barry puts up the rest of the pizza while Callie puts the plates in the sink and Addison throws away the trash. Barry looks at both of them "Well I'm tired so nighty night" and hugs Callie and Addison and starts to head towards Addison and his bedroom before turning around "Right or Left?" he asks Addison who looks at him curiously making him elaborate "right or left side of the bed?" and she nods understanding "right side" and Barry smiles "perfect I'm a lefty" and turns back around into the bedroom.

Barry walks over to the bathroom quickly brushing his teeth and using the bathroom and after washing his hands walks over to the left side of the bed and pulls back the comforter and sheets and climbs in and puts his arms behind his head and waits for Addison to come in to the room.

Addison walks in and after climbing into bed on her side and shuts light off and says "Night Barry" and Barry responds "night red" and shuts off his light and both fall asleep.


End file.
